The goals of the Morehouse School of Medicine (MSM) SCORE program are aligned with the institution's Strategic Plan for Research. Both goals are focused on establishing and maintaining a high quality research environment that fosters the implementation of multi-disciplinary approaches to conducting research on disease processes that disproportionately affect underserved populations. The design of the program aids our young faculty in initiating their independent research programs and fosters the research careers of our mid-level and/or mature research faculty. This supplemental application includes 10 research subprojects and 6 pilot projects that will strengthen the institution's research capabilities. The projects address questions that will increase our understanding in the areas of cardiovascular-related disorders, infectious diseases, reproductive disorders and diseases of the eye. The incorporation of these projects and the shared-use equipment into the parent SCORE program will also provide additional mentors, resources and technical assistance needed to maintain an environment for developing and cultivating minority students to become outstanding scientists. The specific goals of the SCORE program are to: Goal (1) establish a research environment conducive for MSM research faculty. The objectives of this goal are to increase the number of technical workshops and interdisciplinary seminars by 25% (from 4 to 5 and from 12 to 15, respectively); Goal (2) increase the number of manuscripts published in peer reviewed journals and grants approved for extramural funding. The objectives of this goal are to increase the number of manuscripts submitted to an average of 3/ MBRS project/ yr (from a base of 2/ MBRS project/ yr), to submit one extramural grant/ MBRS project by the 3rd year of the budget period and to implement an evaluation plan which provides periodic feedback and monitors the progress and obstacles of investigators' research; Goal (3) coordinate the faculty research activities of the SCORE with the student training and faculty development activities of the Research Initiative for Scientific Enhancement (RISE). The objectives of this goal are to increase the number of minority investigators submitting competitive research applications. Overall the MBRS SCORE program, in conjunction with the institutional research program, is expected to increase the number of faculty with meritorious research programs. [unreadable] [unreadable]